Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 19
Ujrzeli go odjeżdżającego stolnikostwo, a także pan Zagłoba, i niepokój ogarnął wszystkie serca, więc pytali się wzajemnie oczyma, co się stało i dokąd jedzie? — Boże wielki ! — zawołała pani stolnikowa — jeszcze gdzie na Dzikie Pola ruszy i nie ujrzę go więcej w życiu! — Albo w klasztorze za przykładem tamtej błaźnicy się zamknie! — rzekł zdesperowany pan Zagłoba. — Tu trzeba radzić! — dodał stolnik. Wtem otworzyły się drzwi i do pokoju wpadła jak wicher Basia, wzburzona, blada i zatkawszy oczy palcami, tupiąc zarazem na środku izby jak małe dziecko zaczęła piszczeć: — Rety! ratujcie! Pan Michał pojechał zabić Ketlinga! Kto w Boga wierzy, niech leci za nim hamować! Rety! rety!... — Co ci jest, dziewczyno? — zawołał chwytając jej ręce Zagłoba. — Rety! Pan Michał zabije Ketlinga! Przeze mnie krew się poleje, a Krzysia umrze, wszystko przeze mnie! — Gadaj! — krzyknął potrząsając nią Zagłoba. — Skąd wiesz? Dlaczego przez ciebie? — Bom mu w złości powiedziała, że oni się miłują, że Krzysia dla Ketlinga idzie za kratę. Kto w Boga wierzy, niech leci, hamuje! Jedź waćpan co prędzej, jedźcie wszyscy, jedźmy wszyscy! Pan Zagłoba, nieprzywykły czasu w takich wypadkach tracić, wypadł na podwórzec i natychmiast kazał zaprzęgać do karabona. Pani stolnikowa chciała wypytywać Basię o zdumiewającą nowinę, ani się bowiem dotychczas domyślała jakichkolwiek między Krzysią i Ketlingiem afektów, lecz Basia wypadła za panem Zagłobą, aby nad zaprzęganiem czuwać, pomagała wyprowadzać konie, zakładać je do dyszla, na koniec zajechała na koźle z gołą głową przed ganek, na którym dwaj mężowie, już przybrani, czekali. — Wyłaź — rzekł do niej Zagłoba. — Nie wylazę! — Wyłaź! mówię ci! — Nie wylazę! Siadajcie, macie siadać, a nie, to sama pojadę! To mówiąc zebrała lejce, a oni widząc, że upór dziewczyny znaczną mógłby spowodować mitręgę, przestali ją wzywać, by zlazła. Tymczasem nadbiegł z biczem czeladnik, a pani stolnikowa zdołała jeszcze wynieść Basi szubkę i kołpaczek, bo dzień był chłodny. Po czym ruszyli. Basia pozostała na koźle; pan Zagłoba pragnąc się z nią rozmówić, wzywał ją, by się przesiadła na przednie siedzenie, ale i tego nie chciała uczynić, może ze strachu, by jej nie łajano; więc musiał wypytywać z daleka, a ona odpowiadała mu nie odwracając głowy. — Skąd ty wiesz — rzekł — o tym, coś o tamtych dwojgu Michałowi powiedziała? — Ja wszystko wiem ! — Czy Krzysia powiedziała ci cośkolwiek? — Krzysia nic mi nie mówiła. — To może Szkot? — Nie, ale ja wiem, że on dlatego do Anglii wyjeżdża. Wszystkich wywiódł w pole prócz mnie. — Zadziwiająca rzecz! — rzekł Zagłoba. A Basia: — Waćpana to robota; nie trzeba ich było ku sobie popychać. — Cicho tam siedź i nie wtrącaj się w nie swoje rzeczy! — odparł Zagłoba, którego ubodło to najwięcej, że przy stolniku latyczowskim spotkała go ta wymówka. Więc po chwili jeszcze dodał: — Ja popychałem kogo !ˇja raiłem? Ot, to! lubię takie supozycje! — Aha? może nie? — odrzekła dziewczyna. I dalej jechali w milczeniu. Pan Zagłoba nie mógł jednak opędzić się myśli, że Basia ma słuszność i że wszystkiemu, co zaszło, on winien jest w znacznej części. Myśl ta gryzła go niepomału, a że i karabon trząsł przy tym okrutnie, więc stary szlachcic wpadł w jak najgorszy humor i nie szczędził sam sobie wyrzutów. „Słuszna by była rzecz — myślał — gdyby Wołodyjowski z Ketlingiem uszy obcięli mi na współkę. Żenić kogoś wbrew woli to toż samo, co by mu kazać na koniu twarzą do ogona jeździć. Ma rację ta mucha! Jeśli się tamci pobiją, krew Ketlingowa spadnie na mnie. O, tom się na starość w praktyki wdał! Tfu, do licha! Jeszcze mnie w ostatku mało w pole nie wywiedli, bom się ledwie domyślał, czemu Ketling chce za morze, a tamta kawka do klasztoru, tymczasem hajduczek wszystko, jak się pokazuje, od dawna spenetrował..." Tu zamyślił się pan Zagłoba, po chwili zaś mruknął: — Szelma, nie dziewczyna! Michał od raka oczu pożyczył, żeby taką dla tamtej kukły spostponować! Tymczasem dojechali do miasta, ale tu dopiero zaczęły się trudności, bo żadne z nich nie wiedziało, ani gdzie mieszka obecnie Ketling, ani też dokąd mógł udać się Wołodyjowski, szukać zaś w takim tłumie ludzi było to szukać ziarna w korcu maku. Naprzód więc udali się na dwór hetmana wielkiego. Tam powiedziano im, że Ketling właśnie tego ranka ma wyjechać w zamorską podróż. Wołodyjowski zaś był rozpytując się o niego, ale gdzie się udał, nikt nie wiedział. Przypuszczano, że może do chorągwi stojących w polu za miastem. Pan Zagłoba kazał nawrócić ku obozowi, ale i tam nie można było złapać języka. Objechali jeszcze wszystkie gospody przy ulicy Długiej, byli na Pradze, wszystko na próżno. Tymczasem zapadła noc, a że o gospodzie nie było co i myśleć, musieli wracać do domu. Wracali w strapieniu, Basia popłakiwała trochę, pobożny stolnik odmawiał pacierze, Zagłoba naprawdę był niespokojny. Próbował jednak pocieszyć siebie i kompanię. — Ha ! kłopoczemy się — rzekł — a tam Michał może już w domu? — Albo usieczon! — rzekła Basia. I poczęła wić się na bryce powtarzając ze łzami: — Uciąć mi język! moja wina! moja wina! O Jezu! ja chyba zwariuję! A Zagłoba : — Cichaj, dziewczyno! nie twoja wina! I to wiedz, że jeśli kto usieczon, to nie Michał! — Mnie i tamtego żal! Pięknieśmy mu zapłacili za gościnność, nie ma co mówić. Boże! Boże! — Prawda by była ! — dorzucił pan Makowiecki. — Dajcie, do licha, spokój ! Ketling pewnie już tam bliżej Prus niż Warszawy. Przecieżeście słyszeli, że wyjechał. Mam też w Bogu nadzieję, że choćby się i spotkali z Wołodyjowskim, wspomną na starą przyjaźń, na odbywane razem służby. Toż oni strzemię w strzemię jeździli, sypiali na jednej kulbace, razem chodzili na podjazdy, w jednej krwi maczali ręce. W całym wojsku amicycja ich tak była sławna, że Ketlinga z uwagi na jego gładkość nazywali żoną Wołodyjowskiego. Niepodobieństwo, żeby im to na myśl nie przyszło, gdy się ujrzą! — Czasem to jednak i tak bywa — rzekł roztropny stolnik — że właśnie największa przyjaźń w największą zawziętość się przeradza. Tak w moich stronach pan Deyma usiekł pana Ubysza, z którym dwadzieścia lat w największej żył konkordii. Mogę waszmości szczegółowie ten nieszczęśliwy przypadek opowiedzieć. — Żeby myśl była swobodniejsza, chętnie bym posłuchał, tak samo jak rad słucham jejmości dobrodziejki, waszmościnej małżonki, która także ma zwyczaj dokumentnie opowiadać, nie odkładając genealogii na stronę; ale mi to w głowie utkwiło, co waść o przyjaźni i zawziętości rzekł. Niech Bóg broni, niech Bóg broni, by i teraz tak być miało! Stolnik na to: — Jeden zwał się pan Deyma, drugi pan Ubysz! Obaj godni ludzie i komilitoni... — Oj! oj! oj! — rzekł ponuro pan Zagłoba. — Ufajmy w miłosierdziu bożym, że teraz tak nie będzie, ale jeśli się zdarzy, to w takim razie Ketling trup! — Nieszczęście! — rzekł po chwili milczenia stolnik. — Tak! tak! Deyma i Ubysz! Jak dziś pamiętam! A szło także o białogłowę. — Wiecznie te białogłowy! Pierwsza lepsza kawka takiego ci piwa nawarzy, że kto wypije, temu po nim będzie niestrawno — mruknął Zagłoba. — Waćpan na Krzysię nie napadaj! — zawołała nagle Basia. Na to Zagłoba: — Bogdaj się był Michał w tobie zakochał, nie byłoby tego wszystkiego... Tak rozmawiając dojechali do domu. Serca zabiły im na widok światła w oknach, bo pomyśleli, że może Wołodyjowski już wrócił. Tymczasem przyjęła ich sama pani stolnikowa niespokojna bardzo i stroskana. Dowiedziawszy się, że wszelkie poszukiwania na nic się nie przydały, zalała się rzewnymi łzami i poczęła wyrzekać, że brata już więcej nie obaczy; Basia zawtórowała jej zaraz w lamentach, również Zagłoba nie mógł sobie dać rady ze strapienia. — Pojadę jeszcze jutro do dnia, ale sam — rzekł — może się czegoś o nich dowiem. — Będziem szukać lepiej we dwóch — wtrącił stolnik. — Nie! waszmość zostań przy niewiastach. Jeśli Ketling żyw, dam wam znać. — Dla Boga! Toż my w domu tego człowieka mieszkamy! — rzekł znów stolnik. — Jutro trzeba będzie jakąkolwiek gospodę znaleźć, a niechby i namioty w polu rozbić, byle tu dłużej nie mieszkać! — Czekajcie wieści ode mnie, bo się znów pogubimy! — rzekł Zagłoba.— Jeśli Ketling usieczon... — Ciszej waść mów, na rany boskie! — zawołała stolnikowa — bo służba co usłyszy i jeszcze Krzysi doniesie, a ona i tak ledwie żywa. — Pójdę do niej — rzekła Basia. I skoczyła na górę. Tamci zostali w trosce i bojaźni. Nikt nie spał w całym domu. Myśl, że Ketling może już jest trupem, strachem napełniała ich serca. W dodatku noc uczyniła się duszna, ciemna, grzmoty poczęły huczeć i przewalać się po niebie, a później jaskrawe błyskawice rozdzierały co chwila ciemność. O północy pierwsza tej wiosny burza rozszalała się nad ziemią. Pobudziła się nawet służba. Krzysia i Basia zeszły z panieńskiej izby do jadalnej komnaty. Tam całe towarzystwo poczęło odprawiać modlitwy i potem siedziało w milczeniu, powtarzając chórem, wedle zwyczaju, za każdym uderzeniem pioruna: „A słowo stało się ciałem!" W poświstach wichru słychać było czasami coś jakby tętent, a wówczas zgroza i przestrach podnosiły włosy na głowie Basi, stolnikowej i obu starszych mężów, bo im sę zdawało, że lada chwila drzwi się otworzą i wejdzie Wołodyjowski umazany w krwi Ketlingowej. Łagodny zwykle i zacny pan Michał pierwszy raz w życiu zaciężył jak kamień na sercach ludzkich tak, że sama myśl o nim napełniała je przerażeniem. Noc jednak zeszła bez wieści o małym rycerzu. Œwitaniem, gdy burza uspokoiła się nieco, pan Zagłoba ruszył po raz drugi do miasta. Cały ten dzień był dniem cięższego jeszcze niepokoju. Basia aż do wieczora przesiadywała w oknie lub przed bramą, spoglądając na drogę, którą pan Zagłoba mógł nadjechać. Tymczasem czeladź z rozkazu pana stolnika pakowała z wolna łuby do drogi. Krzysia zajęta była pilnowaniem owej roboty, gdyż tym sposobem mogła się trzymać opodal obojga państwa Makowieckich i pana Zagłoby. Jakkolwiek bowiem pani stolnikowa nie wspomniała przy niej dotąd ani jednym słowem o bracie, jednakże samo to milczenie przekonywało Krzysię, że i miłość pana Michała dla niej, i dawniejsze tajemne ich układy, i świeża jej odmowa na jaw wyszły. A wobec tego trudno było przypuszczać, aby ci ludzie, Wołodyjowskiemu najbliżsi, nie mieli do niej żalu i urazy. Biedna Krzysia czuła, że tak być musi, że tak jest, że odsunęły się od niej te kochające dotychczas serca, więc i sama wolała cierpieć na uboczu. Pod wieczór łuby były gotowe, tak że od biedy można było tegoż samego dnia wyruszyć. Ale pan Makowiecki czekał jeszcze wieści od Zagłoby. Podano wreszcie wieczerzę, której nikt jeść nie chciał, i wieczór począł się wlec ciężko, nieznośnie, a tak głucho, jak gdyby wszyscy nasłuchiwali, co zegar szepce. — Przejdźmy do bawialni — rzekł wreszcie stolnik. — Niepodobna już tu wytrzymać. Przeszli i siedli, ale nim zdołał ktokolwiek pierwsze słowo przemówić, za oknem poczęły się odzywać psy. — Jedzie ktoś! — zawołała Basia. — Psy naszczekują jak na swego! — zauważyła pani stolnikowa. — Cicho no! — rzekł stolnik. — Słychać turkot!... — Cicho! — powtórzyła Basia. — Tak, słychać coraz lepiej... to pan Zagłoba. Basia i stolnik porwali się na równe nogi i wybiegli; stolnikowej poczęło bić serce, ale została z Krzysią, aby zbytnim pośpiechem nie zdradzić, że pan Zagłoba jakieś zbyt ważne nowiny przywozi. Tymczasem turkot rozległ się tuż pod oknami, a potem ustał nagle. Jakieś głosy dały się słyszeć w sieni i po chwili do komnaty wpadła jak huragan Basia z tak zmienioną twarzą, jak gdyby ujrzała widmo. — Basiu, co to? kto to? — spytała z przerażeniem pani Makowiecka. Lecz nim Basia zdążyła złapać oddech i odpowiedzieć, drzwi otwarły się i weszli przez nie naprzód stolnik, potem Wołodyjowski, na koniec Ketling. Pan Wołodyjowski 19